


Soft Hearts, Electric Souls (podfic)

by darlingsweet, SaunteringVaguelyDownwards (DrowningInStarlight)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natural Disasters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pompeii, Roman era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/SaunteringVaguelyDownwards
Summary: "What a week," Aziraphale said with a forced brightness. He looked tired, but like he was trying his best to hide it.Crowley wordlessly pushed over the second flagon of cheap spiced wine, the only thing this tavern was serving. Aziraphale took it without complaint, and continued. "I suppose you've heard?""Yes," Crowley said slowly. "I've heard."Or, the world is a brutal place, and who is left to pick up the pieces when a strong person falls apart?(podfic)





	Soft Hearts, Electric Souls (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft Hearts, Electric Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717449) by [SaunteringVaguelyDownwards (DrowningInStarlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/SaunteringVaguelyDownwards). 



> Thanks SaunteringVaguelyDownwards for giving me permission to record this lovely fic! It was fun to do. :D Music is from 'House of Memories' by Panic! At The Disco

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ibmxy5os5blawgl/soft_heart%2C_electric_soul_cover.png)

 

Title: Soft Hearts, Electric Souls

Author: SaunteringVaguelyDownwards

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens

Rating: T

Length: 0:12:46

Link: With music-[Soft Hearts, Electric Souls](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0h0z7qruujxp5m6/Soft%20Hearts%2C%20Electric%20Souls.mp3)     

 

Without music- [Soft Hearts, Electric Souls](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9b1u6gu2c47eg18/Soft%20Hearts%2C%20Electric%20Souls%20%28no%20music%29.mp3)


End file.
